The Great Adventure
by FortheloveofLucianandSonja
Summary: You will see. Anyway be gentle I wrote this 3 in the morning it won't be amazing sooo... enjoy my mess! :)


**AND SO IT WAS PROCLAIMED**

"Lessons in boring subjects and dreadful council meetings day in and day out. Well not tomorrow, I will not succumb to being a puppet, to what everyone thinks about how an elder's daughter should act! I am going on an expedition, a great adventure! All I have to do is ditch Tanis tomorrow when he waits for me to do our daily routine."

**THE ESCAPE**

"Let me make sure to take a mental checklist. Blood in a jar, small hunting knife, extra clothes, a small rope, and I can't forget my doll Emma. Alright time get by that slimy toad."

"I could smell that sweet lavender smell anywhere, Sonja." She seemed to be looking around a lot she paused when she spotted Tanis. She waited for him to walk by and waited until he was far enough away to stick her tongue out at him. "Sonja." I whispered her name. "Where are you going?" She walked towards me, cautiously looking around. "Listen, Lucian if I tell you got to promise not to tell anyone!" I nodded. "I'm going on an adventure outside the wall! I'll be back before sunrise of course." I think this little girl has finally lost her mind. "What! Sonja you could get in serious trouble. What would your father think?" "Lucian, I just want one day to myself, without getting the life sucked out of because of those terrible council meetings and repeated lessons I have learned time and time again! This is why you need to stay quiet about this okay. I will be back before you know it." With that she was off. Grabbing a horse and going through the side of the castle. Barely anyone was awake to see the twelve year old vampire ride off into the night.

**THE ADVENTURE**

"Finally, I'm at the clearing!" The beautiful water lilies compliment the cool clean water, and bright green grass. "It's time for this vampire to become the most beautiful mermaid in the world. Letting her hair loose the young vampire jumped into the water. She swam until her heart contempt, swimming on top of the water, backwards, and above for hours. "Well guess it's time to head back…" Just then a growl emanated from the woods. Sonja's horse was trying desperately to get away from the post it was tied to. Without a second thought, little Sonja grabbed her knife and hopped on her horse releasing its tension. The horse was thankful that it was finally allowed to run and took off into the dark forest. She was chased by the lone wolf for a couple of minutes and then realized it wasn't following her anymore. "Stupid wolf where the heck am I?" The vampire princess was lost in a place where not even torches burned in the night. There were dark barren huts, torn down stables, the ground was cracked dry. "I better make my back to the castle." She turned her tired horse around and rode off into the opposite direction away from the abandoned and very scary village. Hours had past and the lost princess had no clue the direction she was heading.

_Back at the castle_

"Come on Sonja where are you?" Lucian thought. Viktor tried to keep a calm demeanor, but you can see the worry on his face. "Search the mansion again! Ready the horses!" He bellowed. The death dealers hurried to follow his orders. Tanis stood nervously behind Viktor, afraid the vampire elder will blame him for his lost daughter. When the horses were ready without a second thought Viktor was on his black steed. "Milord, your sword!" I called after him. He glared at me and snatched the sword away from me. "Do anything about this dog!" "Of course not milord, I would have told you right away." I lied quickly. He looked at me for a moment and then turned away and rode off.

_In the woods_

The only sound her in the woods were the noise crickets and a crying princess. "Oh why did I do this, I should have stay home and did my lessons at least I was safe. I just want to go home." It was just the Sonja heard the sound of galloping horses. She hid in behind a bolder, but unfortunately her horse had nowhere to hide and was a dead giveaway. "Who goes there?" A familiar voice called out. "Is that…father?" She peeked from behind the rock. "Oh father it is you, I was so scared!" "Sonja, what were you doing out here?" He was fuming. "Well…I…well I went for swim and… got chased by a wolf… and got lost." She stuttered recognizing her father's anger. "You mean to tell me that you came out here to fool around while everyone in the castle was looking for you! Have you lost your mind?" "I'm sorry father I just wanted a break." "No you're not sorry but you're going to be! Get on your horse!" She obeyed his order. The party rode in silence, Sonja with her head down the entire way. When they finally arrived sunrise was looming and exhaustion fell over most of the coven except Viktor, who seemed to upset, and Sonja who was to ashamed. Viktor grabbed Sonja by her arm and hauled her up to her bedchambers. "Father, I really am sorry. I just didn't want to do lessons." "You rode off without telling anyone, almost got eaten by wolf, and ended up lost and crying while the whole coven searched for you, and your telling it's because you didn't want to read books. You will be punished for your recklessness!" Viktor grabbed a small strap. "Father what are you doing?" "Turn around and pull your bottoms down." Sonja did as she was told. Now bare bottomed, she waited for the first lash to come down. When it down the young vampire tried hard to muffle her cries, but it was in vain she was already ashamed of her actions and her fathers lashed were not easy to handle. From outside Lucian listened to lash after lash cry after cry come from Sonja's window, he counted twelve in total being the young girls age. "You are not to leave this room tomorrow, since you want a break!" Viktor screamed. "Yes, father Sonja cried." It was quiet after that.

_The day after next_

"Still no Sonja, where is she?" Just then Sonja strolled out guarded by two soldiers. "Can you two please give me minute?" They looked skeptical. "Oh please, i'm really not in any hurry to be in trouble." She pouted and they nodded. When they were far enough away she came over. "Hey Lucian, I wanted say thank you for not telling on me, you didn't did you?" "Of course not, anyway it's not like it helped, I heard your father punishing you." "Yeah it hurt, but I guess I deserved it for being reckless." "Yeah you did, you told me you were coming back soon." "I know and I would have if that stupid wolf hadn't chased me. I was so scared that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. I ended up lost. I would prefer to be home and lashed than in the woods and lost." We were quiet for a moment so I said something. "If it makes you feel better I don't think you're reckless, I think you are a free spirit." "Thanks Lucian you are the only one who thinks so. I will go on another adventure, but I will wait until i'm too old get lashed." We giggled; it was the end of the great adventure…for now.


End file.
